tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alador1666/A new RP
Hey there, guys. So, recently I have been playing Dark Souls. Like, alot of Dark Souls. I finished the game, read as much item descriptions as possible, investigated, explored, discovered various areas of the game and developed some theories surrounding the convoluted lore in the game. I love the way the lore in this game works - not told to you all too directly, leaving plenty of space to speculate and some questions unanswered. The setting of the game is perfect and the storytelling interesting. Currently, I cannot wait for Dark Souls 3, as you might have noticed from my avatar. Okay, so the title says.. Well, the title clearly says "a New RP." And that's what I'm planning to do. For the first time in forever, I am going to attempt to create an RP that some people will hopefully give a shot. In this RP, I am planning to introduce similar game mechaniques and story telling elements from the Souls games - not only Dark Souls, but also Bloodborne. I have no idea if using these elements will succeed or look anything like I pictured it at all, but I might as well try. I have already a premise in my mind, as well as a set order of events that I am planning to use to lead the RPers through their journey. A plot, so to say. Although an RP is utterly inpredictable for the most part, as it all depends on the people that join, I will be trying my very best to implement this plot in the RP. Anyways, you still don't know anything yet about this RP. Here's the supposed lore and plot. Lore are the events that happened before the actual RP, and the Plot is what is going to (supposably) happen. Lore In 4E 201, the Dragonborn - a chosen individual harnessing and bearing the soul of a dragon, managed to avert an event of mass extinction. Alduin, the World-Eater, failed to destroy Nirn and was defeated by the Dragonborn in Sovngarde. Before this happened, the Dragonborn aided the Stormcloaks to kill General Tullius and greatly diminish the Empire's presence in Skyrim. As the Dragonborn was fighting Alduin, the Aldmeri Dominion and the main force of the Empire in Cyrodiil marched to Skyrim and fought the already weakened stormcloaks. Without the Dragonborn, they stood little chance and were about to be defeated, had it not been for a mysterious third party that joined the power struggle in Skyrim. This unknown third party (that's what I'll be calling them for the time being) dealt a powerful blow towards all of these armies, destroying and killing many of their forces in the blink of an eye. Before this third party managed to beat both armies in submission, the Divines, Dragonborn and various other powerful and godlike individuals created an unnatural, obscure and powerful gift that would render them able to extinguish this third party. This gift was immortality itself, and was bestowed upon the generals, dukes, queens and kings, high ranking knights, etc. These beings, with a new gift, were easily able to beat back this third party, staining their name and halting their progress. Many eras later in a technologically stagnant Tamriel, this third party's name was all but forgotten and unknown to many but few. However, the gift of immortality being bestowed upon beings other than the Divines caused the balance of the nature of life itself to fade, as the line between mortal and immortal was blurred. The third party, in an effort to beat back the divines and restore balance, created a counterpart to pure immortality ; Undeath. Mortals were the only ones that could be afflicted with both Undeath and Immortality. And the only beings that could beat Immortals were Undeath, and the other way around. Undeath was planted in small parts of the civilizations in the provinces around Tamriel by this third party. The disease was slow and sluggish, and took many eras to eventually spread out to actually get noticed. The first time Undeath was actually noticed was when an Undead, upon the order of the third party, managed to defeat a Divine who guarded over the domain of love, growth, and the sanctity of marriage. The death of this Divine resulted in the corruption of the forests around the world itself, as the death of trees dealt a blow to the populace. From the halt of growth new diseases spread through the provinces, as well as humongous beasts and other threats. The immortals, shocked by the death of a Divine, casted away the mortals and locked themselves up in their own domains - be it another realm or a castle, and left the mortals to their doom. The mortals' cities were attacked and damaged beyond repair, while the immortals hid in their fortified castles and realms. They abandoned their people and refused to aid them, simply because they had the potential to be afflicted with Undeath. As the world outside was slowly dying, the mortals of the cities were transformed into horrific beasts that swarm the cities and prevent entrance. Travelers from other provinces have also visited High Rock, for varying reasons. Some are fearless adventurers - others are afflicted individuals in search for Immortality in order to cure their diseases. Some have grown distrustful of the Immortal lords and hope to destroy them. Plot The "curse" or "gift" of undeath is bestowed upon the protagonists (RPers), who are fated to destroy the immortal Lords and other beasts that halt their progress. Upon destroying a powerful enemy or plot important foe, the RPers slowly gain more knowledge of the world and their convoluted past and memory before they turned Undead. The RP will probably take place in High Rock, and will take the RPers to cities such as Jehanna, Farrun, Evermore and Daggerfall, as I feel these locations are somehow very similar to the Middle ages and I can easily imagine valiant and brave knights, castles and dukes in this particular setting. Mechanics ''' Thanks to Emperor Maximus, I am allowed to use the Lore Skill mechanic in this RP. For those of you who don't know, the lore skill mechanic in Souls of Tamriel was a skill bestowed upon certain players, and they could use this lore skill on an item should they wish to. This lore skill will give the character a description of the item, just like in Dark Souls you can read the description of the items you acquire. Just for the sake of making it interesting, the lore skill mechanic was split in various categories. These categories could be ''Ayleid, Nord, Breton, Immortal, Undeath, Daedric, ''and others. Now in that RP you could only have one lore skill at the time, but perhaps a new lore skill could be added upon the death of an important foe like I said before (see '''plot). I am also planning to, during the journey of the RPers, add various characters that have their own reasons and motivations for coming to this province. The RPers will have a role to play in their stories as well, deciding which of these characters live and die. Some of these characters can serve as traders of weapons or spells. And now that we are on the topic of vendors, spells and weapons, I am planning to maybe strip the RPers of their weapons and knowledge of spells, only allowing them to keep their (mediocre and weak) armor. In the beginning stage they will recieve a simple weapon such as a shortsword or a spear, and killing more powerful enemies will reward them with (occasionally) the weapons that they carried. I don't think I am going to have the usual currency like in Dark Souls (souls) or Elder Scrolls (septims), instead make it so that the RPers simply trade items with these vendors and give something. Now, I was wondering how this all looks and if I were to ever post it, if people would be interested to join. Also, I would love to hear some constructive criticism and answer any questions I feel wouldn't spoil too much. I am also planning to implement some mechanics that were used in other RPs, but I must ask the GMs of those RPs first. For example, the Lore skill system that was used in Souls of Tamriel, and copying over character applications and Rules from their RPs. EDIT : Added mechanics. Category:Blog posts